Forum:Ragnabot 2 Awards
With Ragnabot 2 finally approaching its conclusion after many months of battling, it's time to start nominating awards winners! Below is a list of categories, comment below them with your nomination(s) for them, and after the Grand Final, voting will start. Best Battle Which battle that happened would you like to have seen the most. Anything from a one-sided bloodbath to two All-Stars that never met can be nominated. *If I were to go for a one-sided bloodbath, S3 vs Psychosprout. For a closer battle, Chaos 2 vs The Grim Reaper, because having voted for the loser of the battle I'd be curious to see how that battle would pan out. If I had to pick out of these, I'd say S3 vs Psychosprout. Special mention for Typhoon 2 vs Eruption. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Razer vs Storm 2, Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Ironside3 and Typhoon 2 vs Tornado are my top 3 from this. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Hypno-Disc vs Big Nipper, Chaos 2 vs M2, Razer vs Storm 2, Apollo vs Carbide. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Overachiever Without taking their opponents into account, if someone said "Robot X will reach the Y round" to you before the tournament, which would you laugh at most? *Has to be Ruf Ruf Dougal for me, despite strong competition from The Tartan Terror, Overkill and Corkscrew Two. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *OverKill by far.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill is the obvious choice, but I'm voting for The Executioner because I'm still amazed it won every battle that it did. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Either Ruf Ruf Dougal or Overkill GTI for me. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *The fact that Kill Dozer nearly escaped a heat means that my vote goes to it. Also, Corkscrew Two (who beat Kill Dozer in Round 3) is worth mentioning. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:57, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Most Controversial Battle Which battle result did you disagree with most? Battles eligible must have a clear 5 vote majority, as anything else is close naturally, so can swing either way. *I can think of several which were close (including THAT qualifier battle which had a difference of 3), but other than that the ones that stood out for me were Eubank the Mouse vs Caliban, Cyrax vs Iron-Awe 2.1 and PP3D vs Shockwave. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:12, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Spawn of Scutter, Heat P, Round 1 – I'm surprised that Kronic's lack of precision in Series 7 did not count against it when faced with such an effective rammer/spike as Spawn. Pressure vs Suicidal Tendencies, Quarter Final 1 – How could anyone not notice Suicidal Tendencies' ground clearance from the sides, and Pressure's potential to exploit it? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Slicer vs PP3D for me. Also worth mentioning every single one of Anarchy's victories with the exception of its win over Haardvark, Roadblock vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife and finally Evil Weevil 2 vs Dragbot. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:57, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Surprise Which robot went further than you expected, and made you happy about that? *Behemoth. They finally got some luck (with the draw this time) and have reached the Grand Final, managing to avoid all of the big flippers as well as Carbide. Special nominations to Suicidal Tendencies and Ruf Ruf Dougal. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Behemoth for fulfilling the promises of the Series 8 incarnation and reaching the Grand Final; the 2016/Series 8 Sabretooth for avenging its first-round jinx in fine style. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill GTI, a robot that in my opinion would have done well in Series 4 had it not been placed against Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Also, 3 Stegs to Heaven deserves a mention for beating its elders too, which is especially delightful considering I am not fond of Steg 2. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Loss Which robot crashed out far too early. Use my blog to help your decision *Might be a bit of an eyebrow-raiser, but considering how far the later version reached, I'm saying Corkscrew. If only they could have been swapped... Special nominations for Firestorm and Thor 2016. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:51, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Losing Firestorm in the heats is the biggest loss for me. A special shoutout to Pussycat being beaten by DisConstructor in round 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:54, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Definitely Firestorm, 2016 Thor and Bigger Brother. Honourable mention for Pussycat. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *In terms of qualifiers, frenZy. For the heats, I could argue that most of my top ten underachieved in this Ragnabot, but Firestorm 5 and Singer were the most notable. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:55, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Improver/Decliner Which robots showed the sharpest improvements and declines from the previous Ragnabot. Use Crash's blog for guidance. *Improvements? I'd say S3 except they shouldn't have lost the battle that they did last Ragnabot, so I'll vote for Typhoon 2. Declines? If we're going by what we think of the machines compared to others now, Terrorhurtz or Hypno-Disc. If determined by result, it has to be Bigger Brother. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Best vote/reply Which user posted the funniest/most insightful/intriguing or in any other way best vote in a battle. Did they make you laugh, completely convince you to switch votes, or just generally described every factor in the battle perfectly. Post the user and battle so we can find it. Biggest shock win Which battle produced the biggest shock win? A good/All-Star robot crashing out to a much less successful and regarded robot, which just happened to be the right robot to stop their run. *DisConstructor taking out Pussycat, Botwork being beaten by Rambot, Overkill GTI beating 3 Stegs to Heaven. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:04, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill GTi vs 3 Stegs, even if I didn't agree with the result, Manta vs 13 Black and DisConstructor vs Pussycat. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *One-time Heat Finalist Big Nipper dominating over three-time Grand Finalist Hypno-Disc. Centurion's triumph over Cassius also springs to mind. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC)